spiritual darkness
by hyper-shark
Summary: a dark fanfic. Hermione has changed.... in everything. Loads of power, dark magic and ironic stuff. Swear words here and there. So just read it... and REVIEW!! Flames accepted!! REVIEW!!
1. negative energy

A/n: Hey people!! Hope u enjoy this story. I haven't seen one like this so I decided to write one. Please review this story!! u can flame it if u want!! flames accepted!! thanx!!!  
  
Hermione screamed as she woke up sweating all over. Frantically, she patted her cheeks and her body, after making sure she was still herself, she relaxed. The dream was so real, the power and everything. Looking out at her window, she realized that it was still dark. Crawling back under her covers, she tried to fall asleep.  
  
Little did she know she was changing as a black swirls invisible to anyone surrounded her body and sucked into her pure soul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore was watching Hermione through his crystal ball wishing he was a seer himself. Divination was never his thing. to be honest he usually passed divination because of his incredible talent for lies when he was young. Squinting trying to make out what was happening in the midst of the fog from the crystal ball, he could vaguely see a terrified Hermione screaming and patting herself all over. He watched carefully as Hemione crawled under her cover and closed her eyes.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. This was not good, he wished he wasn't so gifted to know everything that was happening. Pushing the crystal ball away, he took out a thick leather book and started reading it. After reading the information he needed, he shut the book and leaned back wearily whispering, "soon Miss Granger.. Soon."  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
Hermione woked up to the sound of her mother banging the door. Groaning, she got up and made her way to her bathroom nearly hitting her head against the wall. The dream had been so real. She shuddered, remembering the disasters that had happened, but what the weird thing was that, she was there. But she wasn't herself. She looked. different.  
  
Shaking her head to get rid of that image she brushed her teeth and got ready for breakfast and chided herself, "don't be silly. Its just a dream."  
  
"Hey mom, morning." Hermione called. "Morning." Her mum replied back. Hermione sat down and started to eat her bread and milk. "I am going to Diagon alley today okay?"  
  
Mrs Granger looked up surprise, "but it is still the holidays Hermione, school isn't until one more month!" "Yeah. I know. But I just want to look for something okay?" Hermione replied evenly. Mrs Granger sighed, "sure, go ahead."  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Hermione wandered along Knockturn alley. No, she did not get lost by floo powder; she just wanted to go there for some strange reason. She heard that it was a great place for dark arts. She frowned in disgust when she saw a dirty old witch holding a try full of what looked like fingernails. Finally, a bookstore. The store name was so faded she couldn't make it out, shrugging, she stepped in.  
  
The store was dirty and Hermione could feel a sense of negative energy and she liked it. The store was dark and full to the ceiling of dark art books. Walking, over, she picked up a book labeled the guide: dark curses she didn't know why she had got a sudden liking of dark arts overnight. Walking through piles and piles of books, she found a book, on the floor and half hidden by the cupboard, it was called the most deadly and secret dark curses. Smirking, she picked it up. It was dusty and it was obvious that the person who had this book didn't want it to be found. It didn't even have a prize tag like the others. Looking around, making sure nobody was looking, she shoved the book into her backpack, picked up a few books and paid for them. Then she hurried down the alley to Borgin and Burkes, stood in front of the fire place, whispered "incendio", threw some floo powder in to the blazing fire stepped in and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ (a week later)~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione immersed herself with the books she bought. She had to be careful cause if her parents ever caught her reading what they call 'evil' books, she will be grounded for life. not that she cared. She bewitched her dark arts book cover to look like book covers that read 60 easy ways to cook in 2 minutes and stuff like that. When her parents weren't at home, she tried out some Dark arts in her room and sometimes on a few spiders, ants and insects that she could find. She had no idea why she felt a sense of satisfaction watching them get hurt or die when she tried the curses on them. She felt.. powerful and she was hungry for more.  
  
Hermione smiled evilly at herself in the mirror. She wasn't going back to Hogwarts being a weakling. She was going to be different, dangerous, respected and powerful. Her body had also change and she now had the right curves at the right places. Her brown hair was now layered at shoulder length. Sneering at the memory of her pathetic old self, she climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
##########  
  
Mrs Granger was frantic and worried. Hermione wasn't herself anymore. She had someway gone more. evil in a way. She had been watering the garden and noticed some dead insects here and there, a lot more then usual. She suspected that Hermione was using them as guinea pigs. She had also began to smirk and have this mysterious smile and seemed to buy and wear more dark colors. She looked out at the window and watched as her owl flew away, her only hope of knowing what was going wrong with her daughter was non other then her headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
Hermione woke up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She staggered to the bathroom door and looked into the mirror and screamed.  
  
"OH MY BLOODY F*CK!! WHAT THE..???"  
  
Hermione started at herself and rubbed her eyes. Yes, she was NOT hallucinating, now, she had jet-black hair the fell just below her shoulders, her eyes were dark purple and. on her hand, was this thing. What the heck it was, she had no idea. It was like a gadget of something. (have u watched spy kids 2? u know the one that Gary and Gerti were wearing? something like that, but only smaller, size just big enough to fit had hand only. And cooler.) The gadget was fitted in her right hand so tight it wouldn't and couldn't budge. Hermione studied it carefully. It was sliver with a metal serpent curled around the middle of her index finger. At the back of her hand was the ying and yang sign with hanging icicles blizzards and fire in it. There were also for black gems at the place where her knuckles should be. (its now covered by the metal gadget) It was awesome.  
  
Hermione traced it gently with her left hand. What did that mean? How did she get it? Not that she was complaining. She liked it right away. It was incredible and cool. She was sure she could use it to her advantage and it could do magic.  
  
After all, she could sense powerful magic in it. A powerful magic no one has ever seen before.. A negative and evil magic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Thanks 4 reading the story!! so how is it? is it okay??? please review!! would really appreciate that!! REVIEW REVIEW!!! the button is just there.. *puppy dog eyes* please?? Review!! flames are welcome!! huggies!! 


	2. Dark Crescent

A/n: Hey! Thanks to all the reviewers!! Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope it is just as good as the first one!! Here you go! Enjoy!!  
  
#####################  
  
Hermione strolled to platforms 9¾. She leaned casually onto the what looked liked a solid pillar and slide sideways through it with her luggage. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Hogwarts Express. For seven years, it had not changed one bit. That was boring.  
  
Starting off to look for an empty compartment, she noticed many people looking at her. Hermione rolled her eyes. Yeah, she knew she looked different, black hair, dark purple eyes, an amazing gadget looking thing on her hand and her short skirt. But they didn't need to look at her like that, she was sure that had she be in a bad mood, they would have been barbecued lamb chops by now. Literally.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder; quickly she spun around to meet two green eyes. It was Harry and Ron. "Great!" she sighed as she rolled her eyes, "just what I need. Two of my best friend gaping at me like I am some major freak!"  
  
"Hi! My name is Harry and this is Ron, um. you are new here aren't you?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and drawled, "what? The great Harry potter and Ron Weasley can't even recognize their best friend?". She watched in amusement as the two boys cheeks color turn into strawberry red. Finally, Harry managed to gasp out, "Woah."  
  
Hermione was getting extremely impatient. What on earth was their problem? Tugging both of them on their sleeves, they make their way down the train looking for an empty compartment with Ron and Harry bringing up the rear, too shock to even speak.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in the shadows and watch the stupid Mudblood and the two assholes look for an empty compartment. She was different now, her appearance and everything. Draco narrowed his eyes as he noticed the gadget on her hand. Draco had never seen anything like that in his life.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a sharp piercing pain on his left forearm. Rolling up the sleeve to reveal the Dark mark, he muttered a spell that eased the pain. "That bastard." Draco hissed between his clenched teeth. He wanted to kill his father. Kill that stupid asshole dickhead Voldemort who gave him that horrendous mark.  
  
Revenge was all he wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was getting seriously pissed. The two goon heads were bombarding her with questions like "oh my gosh Mione! What happened to you?", "What the heck is that thing?" and blah blah blah stuff. She was almost ready to hex them with a silencing charm when the door to the compartment opened.  
  
Of course, it was non other then Draco Malfoy and his two loser bodyguards. Hermione smirked at Draco. Nothing could scare her now.  
  
"Well well, look who we have, Potterhead, the weasel and the pathetic changed Mudblood." Draco drawled lazily. Harry and Ron leapt up simultaneously, drew their wands and were about to hex the three intruders, but Hermione just stood up calmly and forced them to sit.  
  
Harry and Ron, looking bewildered watched in awe as Hermione crouched down and began to unlock her trunk. Malfoy continued and sneered, "So where is your little ugly orange ball of stinky fur Mudblood?"  
  
Harry and Ron nearly jumped up again, but one look from Hermione was all they needed to make sure their butts stayed on the sits. Unlocking her trunk and taking out something from it, she calmly replied, "it is at home Malfoy, but say hello to my new pet, Dark Crescent."  
  
````````````````````````````````````  
  
Malfoy was seriously shocked. Even Harry and Ron were watching Hermione in alarm. Hermione was holding a black spitting cobra that was curled around her arm, spitting and hissing at the three Slytherins. Hermione smirked and said smoothly, "Isn't she beautiful? Especially her markings that are the shape of a crescent moon. Of course, she spits and bites too." She added nastily with an evil smile on her face. Narrowing her eyes, she whispered, "Get out."  
  
"And what if I don't?" Malfoy gloated, carefully shielding his fear in his eyes. Hermione just smiled mysteriously. Gently, she laid Dark Crescent (I might just use the name Crescent) on the chair and walked up to Draco, still smiling strangely.  
  
Before any one could react, Hermione flicked her right hand that froze and enclosed Crabbe and Goyle in solid ice, shut the door, raised her hand as black sharp spines (like that guy from x-men) shot out from the four pearls, grabbing Draco, she pushed him against the door. And the next thing Draco found was that his body was pressed hard against the wall and four very dangerous spines centimeters away from his throat.  
  
Hermione was really enjoying this. She could see fear in his eyes now. She, Hermione Granger, a Mudblood, was creating fear so freaky that even the so-called fearless Draco Malfoy was now alarmed. "I told you, Get out." Hermione whispered in a voice unlike her own. An evil voice.  
  
Draco, trying to regain his composure, asked tentatively, "What about them?". Hermione smiled wickedly and letting go of Draco roughly, she walked towards the solid block of ice where two fat boys were frozen. Pointing her right index finger, strings of fire shot out from the serpent figure's mouth (the gadget) and melt the ice quickly. Watching the two fat ass looking around confused, she stared pointedly at Malfoy who beckoned them out of the compartment, slightly shaken. "yeah right" Hermione thought with a smirk.  
  
Sitting down and holding Crescent that was wrapping its body on her arm, Hermione gently stroke it and said, "Don't ask how I got that weapon. I just woke up one morning and found it on my hand and my different appearance. I have been practicing and discovering my gadget's powers." Looking up, she noticed Harry and Ron's mouth open and staring at Hermione, Crescent and her weapon apprehensively. The rest of the journey in Hogwarts express was unusually quiet. Thank God.  
  
  
  
Hermione yawned widely. How can anybody don't get bored of the Sorting? It was TREMENDOUSLY dull and tiresome. "Finally!" Hermione thought as McGonagall rolled up the roll of parchment.  
  
"But, before the food, I shall announce the new Head Boy and Head Girl." Dumbledore continued, resulting the whole entire hall to groan. Hermione snickered; she got an owl post saying that she was chosen to be the Head Girl.  
  
"Without further ado, the new Head boy and girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." The whole hall burst into applause, but there were some people throwing her sympathetic looks because they knew that Malfoy was her worse enemy.  
  
Standing up confidently, she spoke loudly and clearly, "Professor Dumbledore. I do not want to be the Head girl and I am sure you would find a more suitable and more reliable Head girl then me."  
  
The whole hall immediately was filled with deafening silence; everyone was watching Hermione with stunned expressions. Even Draco was looking at the Mudblood with disbelief. Since when did Mudblood Granger wasn't interested being the Head girl?  
  
Clearing his throat for attention and standing up, Draco looked at Dumbledore in the eye and spoke, "Professor Dumbledore, I would like to turn down my badge too. For some personal reasons." Emphasizing the last sentence, Draco was sure he saw a flicker of understanding behind those blue eyes.  
  
Nodding his head, Dumbledore sighed and told the silent hall, the new Head boy and girl will be introduced tomorrow. Now, tuck in." Their empty plates were filled with food and that situation was soon forgotten.  
  
===================  
  
Hermione dragged herself to bed. She was tired and mad at her fellow pathetic Gryffindors. They didn't stop asking questions on why she turned down her head badge and her appearance until she reached the safety of her private dorm. Realizing that her room and bed cover was red and gold, she took out her wand and waved it around carelessly. Immediately, her whole room turned black. Her walls were no more red but black. Her gold and scarlet bed cover had turned dark purple and dark blue and her cabinet turned into sliver.  
  
Surveying her new room, she nodded in satisfaction; she released Dark Crescent and went to bed, not knowing she was becoming more and more evil, powerful and dangerous each day as more dark energy filled up her soul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Nervously* so how was it? Really hope you enjoyed it. Loads of thanks to all my reviewers!!! They are : Sylvie (you rock cuz!), sweeplover11 (thanks for reviewing!), DraconiaSummers (hope u like the gadget!), arlen ( thanks!), Tenebrae (Nicole.. I am scared), Naomi-aka-VoyagerFanatic (*smirks* thanks!!), ado (thanks for all the ideas!), fi² (cute nick!), kOorI cHaN ( thanks for reading this fic even though u don't exactly like harry potter!), Felicity ( sure! sorrie you had to wait so long), Shavanah (SMILE!! LOL!), Cosmic Angel ( glad u like it!), nonamegothgrl (cool nick!!), Erieth Yiselle (thanks for reviewing!) , wy ( hahahahahaha!! :p, zonkbonk (thanks 4 reading even though u don't like harr potter!), Chrissy (thanks!!).  
  
So now. PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!! 


	3. The Dark Arts

A/n: Hey! Back with the new chapter!! Sorrie I took so long. as usual. Hope you like it and review!!  
  
````````````````````  
  
Hermione walked down the corridor ignoring all the stares that were directed towards her. She had been less than friendly to the Gryffindors, but they didn't seem to take the hint that she reckon that they were losers. The moment she appeared in the boring common room, everybody immediately launched questions at her. They hadn't been able to stop asking stupid questions even when she gave them a glare and answered the questions vaguely with a bored and monotonous voice.  
  
On the other hand, was the rest of the school. The boys in hopeless Hufflepuff and some from Ravenclaw had started to eye her with some interest, while she began to receive glares from the girls. To tell you the truth, their glares were awfully lousy. Hermione could do a million times better.  
  
Then, there were the Slytherins. Malfoy and his two dung bags were keeping a low profile after what had happened. But that didn't stop them from sneering at her or trying to get her in trouble without her knowing. The rest kept giving her glares and hissing at her. Some of them like Parkinson and Zabini were already starting to plan pranks on her. But they didn't know she knew.  
  
And she didn't care.  
  
Arriving at her class for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione sat down at her desk. Glancing around, she realized that all the seats had been filled up. For once. she was the last student.  
  
It was announced earlier this morning that Terry Boot and Susan Bones were the Head Boy and Girl. And it was all Hermione could do to stop smirking and sniggering, if they were the Head boy and girl, the school was in BIG trouble. Then, here came the interesting news. Snape was taking DADA. A new professor, Professor Desuza had taken over for potions. A pathetic teacher she was.  
  
Just then, Snape came bursting in. Hermione yawned; she already knew every single curse Snape was going to teach. All the Slytherins were smirking at the Gryfinndors knowing that the Gryfinndors were going to have a rough time. Draco Malfoy was especially enjoying this; he was going to get back at Hermione and her gang no matter what.  
  
Snape spoke in a low and dangerous voice. This year, we are going learn dark curses and how to protect yourself from becoming a pile of ash." Neville gulped in fright and Snape let his eyes sweep over Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione was sure that she saw an evil twinkle in his eye.  
  
Snape continued," We will also be learning and revising the three Unforgivable Curse. We will learn them and. practice them." Hearing that, Harry and Ron looked uneasily at each other as Snape smiled at them nastily.  
  
"We will first learn in depth about the Three Unforgivable Curses." Snape begin but Hermione interrupted with a bored voice. "Professor Snape, will you please get on with it? Anyway, those Unforgivable Curses are nothing. If you don't know, there are other Curses that are much more. treacherous."  
  
If looks could kill, Hermione would already be lying on the ground dead. Snape answered haughtily, "Miss Granger, for speaking when not required, thirty points from Gryfinndor." Snape's lips curled up in satisfaction at the sight of the Gryfinndors and continued as though nothing had happened. "These unforgivable curses were use." But was cut short again by Hermione.  
  
"Professor Snape, haven't I told you that the Unforgivable Curses are outdated? And, I think it is wrong and unfair of you to take points away because it doesn't say in the rule book that you are not allowed to correct the teachers if they say something wrong." Standing up, she strolled forward in her short skirt and stopped in front of Snape whose eyes were narrowed with a calculating look and drawled, "or would you like Professor Dumbledore to take care of it?"  
  
Snape stared at Hermione very hard and said hotly, "Fine. Twenty Points to Gryfinndor now get back to your sit before I change my mind." The whole class was flabbergasted. Never had Snape gave any points to Gryfinndor nor followed any threat a student gave him.  
  
But Hermione didn't even budge. Instead, she smirked and whispered, "Not yet." Not blinking nor taking her eyes off Snape, she commanded, "Sit." Snape sat down on his chair without the slightest hesitation. His face was expressionless and his eyes were unblinking and empty.  
  
Turning away from Snape, she saw the whole class gawking at her and Snape. "What the fuck did you do?" Pansy Parkinson squealed in fright as she waved her hands hysterically. "Relax." Hermione said in a soothing laid- back voice. "I just put him under a spell." Smiling nastily, Hermione address the whole class in a loud strong voice, "I will be your teacher today. No questions." Waving her wand, all the chairs and tables flew and stacked themselves neatly against the wall, leaving a wide-open space with the class sitting on the floor.  
  
"You could have warned us!" Ron grumbled as he and the class got up gingerly. Hermione ignored him and asked the class to stand at a side. The Slytherins just stood there, refusing to move. Hermione rolled their eyes and waved carelessly at them, and the next thing they knew, they were standing at the other side of the wall with the other students.  
  
Suddenly business like, Hermione told the whole class. "The spell Snape is in is a curse which is like the Imperius curse. Only, you use your mind and no wands. But your mind has to be very strong and powerful, you need to concentrate and remain eye contact. That is the first most dangerous Dark Curse, the Imporiness Curse. Far more powerful and more useful then the Imperius Curse. You can order the person around, erase the memory of what he or she had done or choose to make him or her remember."  
  
"For the Second Dark Curse, it is something like the Cruciatus Curse. Only much worse." With and evil smile, Hermione waved her wand and in her hand, was a small rat. "Engorgio!" Hermione said as the rat grew bigger and bigger. "Incenpensortia!!" Suddenly, out of nowhere a huge flame erupted and a black serpent rose majestically out of it. The serpent immediately curled around the over sized rat and squeezed it, the fire around the serpent seemed to roast the rat and the serpent struck the rat over and over again with its sharp fangs. If the rat had a voice, it would definitely be screaming and yelling its brains out. "The rat feels itself being roasted over the fire, but its body does not get burned, it feels its guts and internal parts getting squeezed out and its windpipe being crushed, but it doesn't happen. It feels the snake fang bites and the fiery sensation and the effects of the poison. But no physical harm is done." Hermione commented to the class with a tone satisfaction. Looking around, she noted that everyone's face was filled with horror and disgust. Snickering silently, she waved her wand, the snake and fire vanished, and the rat shrunk and lay on the floor without moving.  
  
"Is it dead?" Someone asked cautiously. "Nope. It's alive but only just. It suffered so much pain that it is now nothing more than a weakling." Tossing the half dead rat away, Hermione waved her wand and another rat appeared in her hand. Hermione then turned back to the class. "Now for the last and worst curse." Hermione whispered. Letting the rat run loose, she pointed her wand at it and muttered, "Jamana Keava" Fluorescent purple and black swirls came out of her wand and shot towards the rat. Seconds before the curse hit the rat, it dodged and ran for its life, but the curse just turned and chased after the rat, then. the curse hit it. With a black and purple blast of light, the rat lay there unmoving.  
  
Hermione continued coolly as though nothing bad happened, "the killing curse Avada Kedavra can be dodged if you have quick reflexes. But for the Jamana Keava curse, it will chase the object until it hits it. There is no escape. Oh, and the victim will feel the most horrendous pain that is even worse then the Incenpensortia curse. " Looking around, she saw all her classmates face filled with horror, amazement and shocked.  
  
Laughing quietly, Hermione waved her wand and all the chairs and tables were back in place. With another careless wave of her hand, all the students were back in their sits. Swaggering to the Zombie Professor Snape, she snapped her fingers and Snape jerked out of the trance stood up and snapped at Hermione, "I told you to go and sit down!"  
  
"With pleasure Professor. Thank you." Hermione said with her voice full of sarcasm and turned around and walked back to her sit but not before winking at the class.  
  
"Now class." Professor Snape begin but the bell rang and everyone packed their bags and left in a hurry, leaving a very confused Professor Snape behind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dumbledore sighed and walked around his room thinking hard. He had witness the happenings of Snape's class and now wish he hadn't seen it. The three Dark Curses Hermione had shown the class had been the ancient dark curses. It was forgotten a long time ago.  
  
Dumbledore frowned worriedly, if Voldemort ever got a whiff that these three ancient spells existed, the whole world will be thrown into chaos and everything will be lost.  
  
But on the other hand, how was he going to keep Hermione and the rest of the class quiet? Hermione was becoming more evil, what if she was the one who.. Dumbledore shook his head, "don't even think about it," he chided himself. Somebody would have to change her and gain her trust. somebody.. anybody..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally finish!! YAH!!! As usual, I wanna thank all my reviewers, Shavanah (grins! yup!), Tenebrae (nick? haven't you been threatening me forever?, Cosmic Angel (I wish I had one too!), nonamegothgrl (Thanks! your nick is awesome!), Felicity (She has changed!! *evil laughter*, Krystal (^_^), (no name) (Thanks! I like her too!), Buffy Summers (I will try!), poetwriter (Thank you! Your story is fantastic!), Brenda (two reviews! Thanks!), Draco's one and only (Yes my dear!), Marianne (HEHEHEHEHEHE!! *smirks*) and all my friends in school for supporting me!!  
  
Now. you are feeling so tired. you like this chapter (hopefully)... you move your cursor to the review button and click.. you review................... *snaps fingers* THANK YOU!!! 


	4. Dark Deals

A/n: Yo peeps!! Sorry I took to long to update. this story goes vvvvvveeeeeerrryyyyy slowly!! SORRY!! I only write it when I have an inspiration. that is sometimes not often!! Sorry!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please please REVIEW!! Thank u thank u thank u!!!!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Voldemort sat on his magnificent throne impatiently. He was not used of waiting. Suddenly a mist formed a circle in front of him and a pale face appeared in the circle.  
  
Voldemort, hidden in his cloak hissed in annoyance, "you are late. I would not tolerate any more mistakes. You better have good news or else...." he let the threat hang. He was satisfied when the face flinch and a flash of fear streak across his face. "Well what are you waiting for?" Voldemort snapped, "get on with it!"  
  
"Yes my lord!" the face immediately replied. "Um... I have identified three special dark curses that would be of use for you. It was taught to me and the rest of the class today by the Mudblood by the name of Hermione Granger." That got a response from Voldemort. Standing up and swishing his cloak, he ordered, "show me NOW!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort watched in interest as he saw the Mudblood displaying an unusual amount of knowledge on the dark arts. His eyes carefully hiding the amazement that he felt. He could sense a strong power in her. "Marvelous." he murmured.  
  
Returning to his underground palace, he commented, "good job. I want to have a chat with this... Mudblood girl. As soon as possible. You may go now." Voldemort watched as Malfoy muttered, "yes my lord." and disappeared.  
  
////////////  
  
Hermione woke up recalling her dream. She was standing in a street where the stretch of houses was filled with burning flames. There were people lying on the floor and she realized - with a jolt in her stomach - she wasn't helping them at all... quite the opposite in fact. There were people -witches and wizards? - standing behind her wearing cloaks that half covered their faces. Shaking her head to clear the dream, she spotted her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Oh great.  
  
Hermione now had dark bluish purple streaks in her jet-black hair. How on earth did she get it? She wanted to go to the library to find out what was happening to her, but something stopped her. Mumbling, "who cares?" she got ready and walk down at ease to the common room and out to the corridor.  
  
  
  
Whispers followed Hermione wherever she went. It was extremely irritating and she was doing her best not to use her power "accidentally". Frowning, Hermione slipped into a secret passage unnoticed but to bump into non other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Wonderful! This day is just getting better and better!" Hermione grumbled silently as they both sent death glares at each other.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy returned the glare at Hermione. Suddenly, he remembered what his "Master" aka bastard wanted him to do. Hopefully if he managed to turn Hermione in, he wouldn't lose his fucking pathetic life and maybe he will be able to stay away from anymore missions.  
  
Smirking, Draco motioned Hermione to follow him but Hermione just smirked back and asked nonchalantly, "Why Malfoy? Are you so desperate that you would want to have anything to do with a Mudblood?"  
  
Meeting her eye, Draco smiled sardonically. "Actually Mudblood, I definitely would not mind fucking you senseless and make you scream my name but unfortunately there is something much more important than fucking your ass now."  
  
He smiled faintly amused as he watched Hermione narrow her eyes. Speaking haughtily, she replied, "well excuse me Mr Malfoy but I wouldn't want giving up my virginity for your *censored* but I believe that I am needed in you "business". And I am very curious to know what I am needed for. So would you please lead the way before I get annoyed and whole hell breaks loose."  
  
Draco just smirked and mumbled under his breath, "curiosity kills the cat." And lead Hermione to a secret room that wasn't far away. Taking out his wand, he tapped a wall ten times and muttered a password, "Tenebrae". The wall/door slide open to reveal a simple dark room. It had lamps that were it and a table with a few chairs around it.  
  
Opening a box that was hidden in a corner, Draco took out a rusty old cup and brought it to Hermione who looked at it suspiciously. "What the heck is this?" Draco sighed, "its an emergency port key. Don't tell me the top girl of the year can't even tell what a port key is?"  
  
Before Draco could do anything, he received a stinging slap across his face. "Ow!" Draco yelled, "What the bloody fuck was that for?" Hermione just snorted and muttered, "egoistic brat."  
  
Rubbing his sore cheek and muttering unpleasant words under his breath, Draco held out the cup that Hermione touched it without any questions. And with a gust of wind, they were gone.  
  
=======  
  
They must have traveled for miles by the time they had reached their destination, both felt quite wobbly on their feet and were more than ready to puke.... on each other.  
  
Hermione looked around tense, it was dark and the room was vibrating with powerful dark magic. Looking around, she saw Draco covering his head with a hood from the black cloak he was wearing. She knew that cloak. It belonged to the Death Eaters. That meant Draco Malfoy was one of them, he worshipped one and only master.  
  
A cold and eerie laughter rang through the dark room. Whipping around, she squinted through the darkness and could faintly make out the silhouette of a figure sitting on a black throne. A black snake slithered and hissed beside the throne.  
  
"Voldemort" Hermione whispered.  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
Voldemort had to hand it to the Mudblood. She wasn't quivering and peeing her pants, she didn't even look like she was about to run away. Instead, she calmly drew a chair in the air that she sat on.  
  
Crossing her legs, Hermione said with utmost calmness, "so Mister Voldie or what ever you want to call yourself, what do you want with me?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes dangerously. How dare did that filthy Mudblood call him Voldie!? Speaking in a hallow evil voice, Voldemort hissed, "Never call me Voldie. You will either call me Master or my Lord."  
  
Hermione snickered and answered conceitedly," and what if I don't?" Voldemort was about to torture or kill her when he remembered the curses she used in the class. Clearing his throat, Voldemort suddenly said in a forced business like tone, "Very well Miss Mudblood Granger. You may call me whatever you wish. But I have a much important proposal to make."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow in a calculating look, "what is it?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Voldemort took off his hood to reveal his ugly face and said in a loud voice. "I am offering you power that no one has ever seen before. I have seen your power. If you join me, we will get rid off all wizards and witches who are not worthy of being in this world! We will get rid of muggle filth and take over the world!! You have found out the most powerful dark curse ever in history! Join The Dark Side and you shall have Power and be Worshipped!!"  
  
Hermione smirked, so Voldemort wants her on the dark side huh? He was offering power that she had always wanted. She will be able to kill off useless muggles and wizards and witches. In her cunning mind, Hermione already began to work out a plan.  
  
Smiling evilly, Hermione stood up, shook Voldemort's hand and whispered, "It's a deal."  
  
+++++++++++=======+++++++++==  
  
So how is it?? As usual, I wanna thank all my reviewers :" Asian gurlie (thanks! I will try my best), Cosmic Angel (I wish I could too!), glory (you hate ron!? good!! I hate harry and ron!! no offence to harry and ron fans out there!), DraconiaSummers (I like evil hermione too!), Akira Gown (hehehe! I like her evil! Three reviews! Thanks! did u get my email 4 ur questions?), Riverchic1998 (I will try!), Felicity (thank u!! ((), Tenebrae (aw! thanks!! will try!), poetwriter (Thanks ado! really appreciate it!), Fallin' Butterfly (^_^ will try!), charlene (Thank u!!), CherryBlossom (you will find out!), Kazaroo (thank u!), shavanah (Thanks of reviewing!!)  
  
Okay! This is the end of the 3rd chapter!! hope you enjoyed it!! please review!!? please?? REVIEW!!!!!!! THANK U THANK U!! 


	5. Dark Death

a/n: If there is a lot of spelling mistakes.. SORRY!! I didn't bother to check the book!!! Please Read and Review!! Flames accepted!!  
  
!~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^!  
  
Hermione slipped out of a secret passage only to meet her two so-called best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She had just came out from the secret room and left that blond attractive Death Eater and had completely missed Charms.  
  
"Where were you?!" Harry asked, his eyes sparkling with concern and anger. "We were worried sick for you!"  
  
"Thanks but I think I can take care of myself." Hermione said smoothly, "I was delayed."  
  
"What Why?" The redhead demanded, "by what?"  
  
"A meeting of some sort with Dumbledore." Hermione replied vaguely, "Now if you excuse me I need to go and apologize to Flickwick." Without waiting for a response, Hermione spun around and brisk walk to the Charms Corridor.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` (Flashback)  
  
"Jamana Keava!" Hermione shouted as she directed her wand to a black spider. Purple and black swirls shot out and with a flash of florescent purple light, the spider lay there unmoving.  
  
Turning around to face Voldemort, Hermione couldn't hold back a snicker. A Mudblood, showing the Dark Lord spells, teaching the Dark Lord Curses.  
  
A fool.  
  
A humiliation.  
  
An Embarrassment.  
  
Hermione could practically hear his teeth grinding behind those foul rotten thin lips of his. "Jamana Keava!" He shouted as he pointed his wand at a passing lizard, watching the lizard unblinkingly as it burst into intense light.  
  
He had succeeded in learning the curses.  
  
He then turned his deformed hideous face to Hermione, nodding, he hissed, "You may go now."  
  
Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak, she and Draco went out of the room leaving Voldemort to plan his attacks.  
  
(End or flash back) ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking down the deserted hallway as her black sport shoes made squeaky sounds on the clean floor; Hermione suddenly stopped and listened carefully.  
  
Turning, she looked out the window at the Forbidden Forest. He was there. She knew that, she could sense him. He was here. looking for her.  
  
Glancing around carefully, making sure no one was here, she pressed her palm onto the window and gazed intently at the Dark Forest and disappeared.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Hermione appeared in the heart of the Forbidden Forest and walked up to the two black clothed figures standing side by side.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione asked in a low steady voice.  
  
Voldemort laughed evilly and said in a tone of satisfaction, "did you actually think I would let a Mudblood like you join me in the power? Did you actually believe my pathetic promises?" Voldemort threw his head back and laughed as the whole Forest became deadly silent.  
  
"Do you think I would let you go? No no, how can I let anyone know that I was taught by a Mudblood. a Mudblood! I have a reputation to hold up and you are not going to ruin it!! No, you have to be banished, you filthy little Mudblood! I Lord Voldemort will not be let down by a fool like you."  
  
"Jamana Keava!" Voldemort shouted as the swirls burst out from the tip of his want and shot at Hermione.  
  
"NNNOO!!" Hermione screamed as she tried to dodge the curse. She spun around and started to run. But the curse overtook her and she was forced to turn back.  
  
On her face was a mixture of horror and regret. There was no blocking the curse and she knew it.  
  
"SHIT!!!" Hermione yelled as she ran back to the surroundings where Voldemort and his loyal Death Eater stood.  
  
The curse then finally hit her, with a final scream of death, Hermione landed on the floor of dead leaves in front of Voldemort lifelessly.  
  
Voldemort laughed with a tone of triumph, "you are a fool mudblood. You are even more stupid than I thought." he said quietly as Lucius slit Hermione's white delicate throat with a knife. Blood gushed out from the wound and it was sure, she was dead.  
  
Removing their black hoods. Malfoy turned to Voldemort and asked in a respectful voice, "What will you do now Master?"  
  
Voldemort turned his ugly head and looked at Malfoy in the eye, "Get you boy. He is strong, he is needed. Make sure he is loyal Lucius. Do not fail me."  
  
Lucius Malfoy bowed his head and with a swish of the cloaked, they were gone.  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!  
  
"What?!" Draco Malfoy yelled to his empty dorm. Glancing at the letter again, Draco let out a nice long string of colorful words. "Bloody hell Granger!" he swore as he paced around the room, clutching the letter tightly in his hand.  
  
"Damn!" Draco cursed and frowned. Okay, he hated Hermione Granger but that didn't mean he wanted her dead. Plus, now that the Dark Lord had learnt the three gawd damn curses, all hell would sure break lose... and as much as he hated to admit. Hermione might be their only chance.  
  
Draco swore again. He needed help.. his father wanted him over at the Dark side. "Bloody ass!" Draco swored silently to himself as he charged out of his room with his brain whirling frantically of what he was going to do.  
  
######################  
  
Dumbledore watched amused as the two 7th years Gryffindor rattled on and on and on. "Professor! What should we do now?! -'Harry'- I mean we tried our best to find Hermio -'Harry please..'- ne and she is no where to be -'Harry!'- Found! What should we-"  
  
"SLIENCE!!" Dumbledore roared as the brunette and red head fell silent. Speaking in a calm voice, Dumbledore asked again, "What happened?"  
  
A babble broke out again," Hermione is -'missing sir! Missing!'- We looked every -'even in the girls toilet!'- Where and even used -'saw a lot of girls underwears though..'- Shut up Ron! The map but she wasn't -'there at all! Saw quite a number of'- not even in the Forbidden forest!! Out of range -'people having'- Stop being a pervert Ron! So anyway -'when we couldn't '- we decided--"  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Dumbledore yelled again for the second time in a few minutes. "I ask you to calm down and tell me what happen slowly. One by one."  
  
Nodding guiltily, the two quietly told the Professor what had happened. Starting from when Hermione had missed Charms and told them that she had had a meeting with Dumbledore, when they got panicky and tried to look for her and so on.  
  
Dumbledore scratched his chin thoughtfully; "I didn't have a meeting with her."  
  
"WHAT?!" the two boys yelled in unision.  
  
"You mean she lied to us? Oh man!" Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
Dumbledore nodded seriously, "I don't know what is really happening. I need time to figure this strange situation/problem. We will be in touch and I will let you know as soon as possible. You may go now."  
  
Nodding their heads mutely, they went out of Dumbledore's office and slowly trudged down the stairs.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
Draco Malfoy stood at the gargoyle waiting for Potter and Weasely to arrive. Hey.. Harry isn't the only one with the map of Hogwarts. Draco was fidgeting a lot. It isn't easy asking for help from your enemy, he didn't want to lose his reputation. But he needed too, not for Hermione, but for himself. So he would be free and Voldemort would die, he knew Hermione was the key, he needed her alive. But he knew better. Hermione was dead. There were so much proofs. so much. sent to him by his wicked idiotic bastard father.  
  
The gargoyle moved and Draco took a huge gulp of air as the two Gryfinndors appeared from behind the gargoyle.  
  
The minute they saw him, they stopped and stared back at him angrily. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked in a low dangerous voice.  
  
Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This isn't going to be easy. Time for destructive measures. Taking a deep breath, he stepped up to them and whispered so only they could hear, "follow me... if you want revenge."  
  
Harry and Ron looked suspiciously at Draco who sighed again. "Great! I better say my prayers if I wanna survive!" Draco mumbled under his breath.  
  
Giving up, Draco shoved the piece of parchment his "father" had sent to him in front of Harry and Ron's nose.  
  
He watched as their expression changed from puzzlement to shock. "Hermione?" Harry whispered incredulously. "Here they go" Draco thought with a grimace. "Hermione NO!!" Ron cried as he stared at the miniature TV screen on the letter. Ron turned around so fast Draco didn't have time to react. "You bloody bastard!" Ron hissed with his voice seething with rage as he grabbed Malfoy by the collar.  
  
Harry who was holding the parchment like it was poison walked up to Malfoy. His eyes were burning in fury. Holding up the letter in front of Draco, he said in a trembling voice, barely masking the horror and anger he felt, "you.. Voldemort and your father.. they..killed Hermione.. Hermione is dead.."  
  
Harry's dark eyes bore into Draco's and he spoke again, while drawing his wand and placing it on Draco's throat. "And I have a feeling its all thanks to you..."  
  
***********~~~~~~~~***********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermone stepped out from behind a tree deceitfully and made her way to the surroundings where her body laid. She had been watching the scene the entire time. Looking at her body, she smiled. Not a happy or genuine smile. A wicked and cunning evil smile. Staring at her motionless body, Hermione blinked once. Her body then burst in to dusts and was carried away by a passing gentle breeze.  
  
Hermione laughed softly and slowly took out Dark Crescent. Looking at the spot where the two black clothed people once stood, she whispered venomously, "you will pay.."  
  
Tearing her eyes away from them, she gave a peck on Dark Crescent's head and gently and lovingly stroke it. "Nice work Crest." she whispered to the black snake as it hissed back in response. Holding the snake close to her, she continued, "You are one brilliant snake. Interesting information."  
  
Dark Crescent hissed back as Hermione spoke back in Parseltongue. Snickering softly, Hermione blinked again as flames came shooting out from her gadget and consumed her. Then with a burst of intense fiery light, the ball of fire disappeared with a "poof!" and the ashes drifted slowly down to the ground.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Is it confusing?? Hermione just made a decoy and a clone of herself. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Flames accepted!! Please review!! thanks!! Thanks to all my reviewers too!!  
  
nonamegothgrl Thank u!!  
  
Lana Thanks so much!!!  
  
Cosmic Angel hahahaha! yup! She is becoming evil!!  
  
Akira Gownhahahahaahaha!! thanks for everything!! I will read your story!! If I dun. um.. give me a knock on the head!! very 4getful lar..!!!  
  
brokenflower the feeling is mutual!!  
  
asian gurlie I am not gonna reveal it so soon!! sorry!!  
  
Felicity this Hermione does!! thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Sweet Sere Thanks so much!!  
  
Draco's one and only You don't like harry too??!! Great!! I hate harry!! I pray that the train will run over him and *lots of censored stuff*...  
  
Naomi-aka-VoyagerFanatic Thanks Naomi!! Three reviews! Thanks!  
  
(no name) tone down on the censored stuff?? will try!  
  
Tenebrae oookkaayy.. hahahahahaha!! ( love the streaks too!  
  
Riverchic1998 love evil Hermione too!! thanks!!  
  
Charlene Thanks 4 reviewing!!  
  
claire aka chin chow Thanks!!! really??! thanks!!  
  
Chrissy um. yeah?! hehehehe.. thanks!  
  
Sylvie hey cuz!! Thanks!! I um. dunno?!  
  
Robbie Dobbie Doo Dah if you do get the powers and want to use it on your teacher.. CALL ME!!!! I want that power too!!! Thanks!!  
  
Please just push that button and type something kay?! Please?? I really appreciate reviews!! *hugs hugs* 


	6. Shadows kill

A/n: Sorry took so looonnngg!!! Now on with the story!!  
  
******************************  
  
Hermione stood there, watching the scene through her cruel purple eyes. She lifted her head slightly and sneered. Wizards and Witches were scurrying away in fear as the shops in Diagon alley erupted into flames. As the flames got bigger and bigger, more screams could be heard and Hermione smirked in satisfaction.  
  
Lifting her right hand, Hermione studied it as her left pale slender index finger gently traced the out line. Holding it up to her eye level, Hermione narrowed her eyes and smiled viciously. Then with a flicked of her hand, a roar filled with dreadful, tortured and helpless screams was heard and the orange light consumed the entire alley with her flames.  
  
Hermione turned around gloatingly and pointed her wand to the dark starless sky. "MioneDeaVacious!" she whispered as her eyes shone with eager. A Florescent purple, orange and blue light rose and floated in the air. A fiery snake formed out of the orange light and an ice snake from the blue. They were intertwined together in a shape of an "S" and were used as the curved line in the Ying and Yang sign. And last to come was the shape of vines and thorns (the purple light) that surrounded the Ying and Yang sign in a majestic way.  
  
Hermione smirked knowingly. Now the world would know she is here. They would know she existed. Hearing a moan, Hermione whipped around to find a tattered robe wizard crawling towards her. "Miss.. Please...Help me.." Hermione stared at the pathetic wizard. He was so weak. He couldn't even save his own life. Hermione grabbed him roughly by the collar and said slyly in his ear.  
  
"Tell whoever comes, I said 'Hi'."  
  
With that, Hermione cast a powerful spell on him. He gave a loud groan and slumped. Hermione smiled, she knew that the other wizards and witches would find him.  
  
Then she frowned. Now, she just needed to solve a ... Little problematic obstacle. Fast. Before word travels around.  
  
********************  
  
Voldemort sat on his black throne resting. He wasn't feeling too great and he needed to save as much energy as possible. He had killed Hermione Granger and even sliced her throat to make sure she was dead. Now, with these three deadly spells, he will be able to conquer the world easily.  
  
Voldemort stood up suddenly, it was time. Black cloaks were swishing around as the Death Eaters appeared one by one and gathered around the throne to form a silent circle. Voldemort smirked. He was going to teach all this Death Eaters the three curses, so that they will be able to get rid of all this muggles and mudbloods easily.  
  
But, he would never teach them the fourth dark curse.  
  
The dark curse only he and that stupid Mudblood knew.  
  
That's another reason why he needed to get rid of her.  
  
Voldemort smiled eerily to himself. The world.. very soon, was his. He swished his black cloak grandly and took out his wand.  
  
"Now, my loyal Death Eaters. I have yet to teach you the three most deadly dark curses in the universe. With these, we will be able to conquer the world!" Voldemort raised his horrible dead voice and told the motionless black-cloaked followers, "Triumph Will Be Ours!"  
  
Suddenly, a big blast was heard as the door to the dark still room burst open. Blinding white smoke billowed into the black room. Immediately, all the Death Eaters drew their wands and point it at the door. Each one squinting their eyes, trying to make out what stood there.  
  
Slowly, the smoke began to disappear and the silhouette of a figure began to appear. The Death Eaters surrounded Voldemort, each tense and on maximum alert.  
  
The white smoke faded slowly, then a little gust of wind blew a little smoke away. In an instant, revealing Hermione's cool, calm and collected face.  
  
"You!" Voldemort whispered unbelievingly  
  
Hearing this, the Death Eaters attacked at once.  
  
"Avarda Kedrava!"  
  
  
  
Hermione smirked deceitfully behind the white smoke. She watched calmly as the curses came shooting straight at her. She looked at the Death Eaters gloatingly and at the very last moment before the curse hit her, Hermione swished her right hand and halt the curses in mid air.  
  
Smiling reticently, Hermione took advantage over their shock and twirled her wand fast, raising it she yelled into the darkness, "Stupefy!" Powerful icy blue and fiery orange light shot out of her wand and hit each wizard/witch.  
  
All except one.  
  
She walked confidently over to the wizard that had his wand pointed to her. Voldemort's eyes were wide and unsure. He was sure she was dead... How on earth..?  
  
His eyes widen even more as Hermione stared at him unmoving. At the background, the unconscious Death Eaters were being raised by some invisible force and were then tied with the chains that were hanging from the walls. Only when they were completely chained did they wake up confused.  
  
Voldemort looked back at the young girl, her eyes had never left his and she hadn't even move. How did she do that?  
  
Voldemort face turned into fury as he spoke barely above a whisper. "I don't know how you survive. But I am sure that you wont survive now."  
  
"Jamana Keava you filthy Mudblood."  
  
But the curse never hit her.  
  
Instead, she released her own curse and the two spells met in the air and burst into smoke. Keeping her wand steady, through the smoke, she called out the curse, "Jamana Keava!"  
  
The curse hit the enrage Voldemort who screamed as he felt his life dabbed away. Letting out his final cry of pain, he yelled, "If I survive!! You will pay!" With that, Voldemort landed in a heap on the ground.  
  
He was dead. Had to be.  
  
But, a misty white smoke rose out from Voldemort's dead body. Hermione smiled at the sight. She took out a jar and the white mist suddenly shot into it. Hermione quickly covered it with a cap and the spirit of Voldemort was now captured and sealed from the world..... Forever.  
  
Not alive. But not dead either.  
  
Hermione turned around to the horror struck Death Eaters.  
  
Hermione spoke, enjoying and savoring each Death Eater's face.  
  
"When I had to teach the stupid bastard Voldemort those three powerful dark curse, I knew that he will come back for me later. I put a little spell on him that made him weak. Feed him some poison. Of course, he didn't know. Feed him some poison by the spells I told him that will make him stronger. It's too complicated for you fools. His spirit will live. I gave him that privilege because without him, I won't be here. Unfortunately, the fool wont be able to witness my conquering of the world. But now, what the important thing is that, now, I will be your "Master." The fool Voldemort is no longer whom you worshipped. I will be the one now who will be your leader and together, we will wipe away all muggles and wizards or witches who are not unworthy to study magic."  
  
Hermione paused and looked at all the Death Eaters and with one swift move from her hand, the hoods were thrown back, revealing their faces.  
  
Hermione continued, "You will no longer be called Death Eaters and will no longer carry the Dark Mark. You will carry my mark instead. It will be called the Shadow's Crest. But, you must be loyal to me, otherwise, you will feel excruciating pain and if you really area traitor, you will be burned into ashes by the mark."  
  
She paused just enough to let the thought rattle through them. "And now since the Death Eaters are now history and you all shall be called the Shadow Stalkers."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Draco looked bored even though his collar was on the verge of tearing and the wand of a very mad looking Harry was pointing straight at his neck.  
  
"What did you bloody do to her?" Harry whispered.  
  
Draco looked at the red head, watching interested, as Ron Weasley face became redder and redder. Soon it was as red as the owner's hair.  
  
Draco sighed, he knew they would never believe him if they say this. Rolling his eyes, he punched a red face Weasley who was taken by surprise and fell on his butt. Then, Draco snatched the wand from his rival (who was too busy gawking) and grabbed his collar. Draco quickly yelled, "STUPEFY!" at the both of them who fell on the floor unmoving.  
  
Draco grimaced, it was time to "play nicely" as his father had said. After making sure the binds were tight, Draco stepped back and pointed his wand at them.  
  
"Enervate".  
  
Harry and Ron blinked groggily and tried to move. "What the fuc...?" Ron mumbled. Draco smirked down at them. Bending down, he sneered at them and spoke harshly, "Never EVER accuse me of doing something I didn't do."  
  
Levitating the two spluttering, resisting, swearing boys, Draco mumbled a few words and the three of them disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Appearing in a dark room, Draco dropped the two struggling boys onto the ground offhandedly and muttered a spell that released the two young wizards.  
  
Ron and Harry immediately got on their feet, face all red and sweaty from struggling from the blinds. They drew out their wands clumsily as the other hand rubbed their butts gingerly. Draco then busied himself by drawing three chairs in mid air, which fell down with a clatter in front of the two boys.  
  
"Sit." Draco spoke waving his hand carelessly at the chairs.  
  
Ron and Harry stood there, uncertain. This could very well be a trap.  
  
Draco sighed and sat down on one of chairs, "fine! Get your legs sore! This is going to be one hell of a complicated 'conversation'!"  
  
Breathing in deeply, knowing that two wands were pointing straight at his face, Draco said, "My father sent me a letter saying that Voldemort killed Granger." Ignoring the murder looks and the flinching, he continued, "He said that Granger had served her purpose in teaching the Dark Lord the three curses that she showed in class. I was forced to tell the Dark Lord that such curses exist. If I didn't, some other Death Eater in Hogwarts would expose her anyway. But it had to be me."  
  
Directing his cold gaze to the two boys who were trembling in fury, he spoke, "It would matter anyway, the Dark Lord will find out sooner or later. I did it so that freaking bastard would leave me alone!! You don't know how freaking annoying that is! Having to call him "Master", to kiss his stinky robes, getting ordered around!! But look at you two!!"  
  
Jumping up and walking quickly towards them till their faces were inches apart, Draco hissed, his voice full of venom, "You two at least have a bloody family who actually cares if something bloody happens to you! Not all Slytherins are willing to say 'Yes Sir!' and kiss that bastard's arse!! We aren't all bad!! Yeah, we hate Gryffindors but that doesn't mean we all work for that stupid asshole!! Be grateful for what you have, spoilt brats!! Some Slytherins aren't that pathetic to follow that disfigured creature!!"  
  
Breathing heavily, Draco stepped back and spun around, not giving a shit that the two Gryffindor boys were gasping at him.  
  
Suddenly, a sound was heard and Draco's eagle owl appeared out of nowhere, carrying a letter with a crest on it. Fluttering over and landing on Draco's out stretch hand; it stuck out its right talon where the letter was tied. Draco undid the knot and the parchment fell into his hand while his owl took off and vanished.  
  
Draco looked at the letter curiously, the Crest was made out of a ying and yang sign where the 'S' part was made out of a fiery and ice snakes intertwined together and vines and thrones surrounding it. By this time, Harry and Ron had come up from behind and peering curiously at the letter.  
  
Draco, too tired to care and his two enemies were looking at his letter, tore it open and scanned it.  
  
iDear Draco,  
  
The Dark Lord Voldemort is already been defeated -'What?! By who?!' Ron gasped- and now the person who defeated him has asked the Death Eaters to rejoin her to get rid of the world full of muggles. She has renamed the Death Eaters as Shadow Stalkers. And the mark as seen on the letter is the replacement of the Dark Mark. It is now called the Shadow's Crest. There will be a Shadow meeting five days from now at Voldemort's old underground palace. I expect you to bring up the Malfoy name. Your new master is much more powerful than Voldemort. I expect you to make a good impression.  
  
  
  
Lucius. i  
  
  
  
"WHAT!!??" Ron exploded. "You know who?? Defeated?? A new Dark Lord!!??" Ron cried incredulously. "Who may I know is the new Dark Lord?!" Looking at Harry and Draco, Ron threw his hands into the air in exasperation, "Great!!"  
  
Draco stared unblinking at the piece of paper. Something was missing here. Lucius did not mention who was the new Dark Lord, something he would have done. Tracing the word "She" Draco frowned. She? A girl defeated the Legendary Dark Lord?  
  
Harry stared at Draco, this was one hell of a crazy day. Draco was so being out of character. Harry grimaced, now since -if the information was correct- Voldemort was dead, he won't be able to tell if danger was present. He didn't like that feeling being so vulnerable. And what about Hermione? Was she really dead? Harry wasn't sure if he would like to find out the answer.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the room banged open and the Ron and Harry nearly jumped out of their skins. Draco who hadn't bothered to turn around, spoke softly, "You got a letter too huh?"  
  
Pansy Parkinson strolled in holding a letter that held the Shadow's Crest, her left sleeve rolled up revealing a fading Dark Mark on her forearm. Not even glancing at the two boys, she walked up to Draco and spoke, half angry, half worried, "What now?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Hey! So how was it? Wanna say thanks to all my reviewers!!  
  
Hollie : Thanks for reviewing!! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
(no name): Thanks 4 reviewing!!  
  
Draco's one and only : I certainly agree!! Hermione is way to good 4 harry and ron!!  
  
Akira Gown : *sighs* Akira, you have no idea how much I want harry dead and killed by draco.. But. Harry has to stay in the story... *sighs*  
  
Cosmic Angel : She was never killed! She juz made a fake decoy of herself!  
  
dracoluva99 : *nervously* Hope you aren't dead yet! Sorry I took so long!!  
  
Nonamegothgrl : Thanks!! *grins*  
  
IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY : Thanks!! Will do my best!!  
  
Tenebrae : *hugs back* Thanks!!  
  
CherryBlossom : Thanks 4 that advice!! *grinz*  
  
Felicity : Old voldie said bai bai!! Thanks!!  
  
Megan Malfoy : *bows* Thank u thank u!! I will continue writing with my evilness!  
  
Naomi-aka-VoyagerFanatic : AAAWWW!! Thanks Naomi! *hugz*  
  
blue-strawberry52 : Will try my best!!  
  
kevin sim: Thanks 4 reading the rest of the chaps!  
  
poetwriter : Hey ado!! You r back!! *hugs* Still alive and kicking!! Good! You didn't die from a heart attack!! Thanks for reviewing both chaps!!  
  
Sylvie: Thanks Cuz!!  
  
You Reviewers Rock!! Thanks!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Reviews are so appreciated!! Review!!! 


	7. Dark void

A/n: Hope you enjoy the story!! R&R please!!  
  
``````````````````````````````````  
  
Harry and Ron stared, mouths agape, watching the two Slytherins as they intensely discussed what they were going to do.  
  
"I am not going to let a new mark get burned into my skin!" Pansy spoke angrily. "Over my dead body! I am not going to be a pathetic servant for a Dark Lord! I have a life!"  
  
"I know, I know! But what the heck are we going to do?! I will try to find a way to skip the meeting, but knowing Lucius, he will track me down and drag me to the meeting! Who the heck is the new Dark Lord anyway!?"  
  
Pansy looked shocked as she looked at Draco, "You mean Lucius didn't tell you?" Ron was sure that he saw Pansy's eyes flicker over to Harry and himself for a second.  
  
Draco shook his head slowly, "Who?" he demanded sharply. "Who is it? Why didn't Lucius tell me? Why did your father tell you while my father didn't?"  
  
Pansy stared on the ground as if trying to burn a hole through it. Kicking a pebble and avoiding Draco's eye, she muttered, "He didn't want you to know cause he knew you wouldn't believe him."  
  
Hearing this, Draco grabbed Pansy by the shoulders and forced her to look up at him. "Why not?! Then why did your father tell you?!"  
  
Pansy tore her hazel eyes away from Draco's cold grey ones and instead landed them on Ron and Harry. "Because I forced and bugged him too... You wouldn't want to know." Pansy added softly.  
  
"Who is it Pansy!?" Draco half yelled as he shook Pansy again. Pansy reluctantly locked her gaze with Draco, cursing under her breath, she mumbled, "Granger the Mudblood, Hermione Granger."  
  
##################  
  
Hermione sat on the throne that had once belonged to that old fool Voldemort. Watching, amused, at the purple mist TV in front of her, she watched as the old wizard in Diagon Alley was being "rescued" by the Ministry of Magic wizards. Fudge squatted down next to the unconscious wizard and mumbled, "Enevate". The wizard immediately sat up, eyes milky white, and said in a dead voice "the new Dark Lord Hermione Granger says hello to all you fools out there. She has defeated the weakling Voldemort and is now more powerful than ever!!" With those last words, he burst into pieces, blood splattering everywhere, and Fudge was thrown backwards by the force.  
  
Hermione chuckled softly as the mist vanished. She had gotten rid of the Shadowers (short form of Shadow Stalkers) for a while by asking them to go out and gather some information. Now she could finally have some peace.  
  
Retrieving Dark Crescent and stroking it, Hermione laid back. "Why are you doing this?" an inner voice cried out "Stop it!" Hermione's eyes snapped open. What on earth were those weird voices?  
  
Frowning slightly, she thought hard. "What did I do last time during the school break?" She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She could barely remember anything, all she remembered that she was in Knockturn alley and what happened after that. Hermione focused hard, sweat breaking out all over her forehead. She tried to think about her other years in Hogwarts but she could only remember this year. Her 7th year. Wait! She could remember bits and pieces of other years.  
  
Like when Malfoy insulted and called her a Mudblood. When she was always called a know-it-all. Her fights, mostly concerning Malfoy. That bitch Rita Sneaky-er (I changed the surname on purpose). All the lies, the fight with Ron, the misunderstandings.  
  
Hermione clawed at her face as she grabbed her hair tightly. Where were all her other memories?! "AARGHH!" Hermione let out a scream, she couldn't remember anything! All her anger and hatred built up inside her as she recalled every single bad memory.  
  
Breathing frantically, she slowly looked up. She could feel her blood boiling and pounding through her ears. She would show them that she wasn't a weakling at all!! NO!!  
  
Hermione cackled evilly as her voice bounced off the walls and echoed around. She would, she would show them all!! Hermione smiled, breathing hard with a crazy but wicked glint in the eye. Holding up her right hand, she whispered, "Hogwarts, here I come!" Hermione tossed her head back and laughed eccentrically, as a purple mist surrounded her. Once the mist had slowly disappeared, all that was left was nothing but a Hogwarts Crest that had been printed over by the Shadow's Crest, lying on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~```````````````````~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron snorted, "Hermione? The Dark Lord? Yeah right! She's already dead! By Lucius Malfoy!" he yelled bitterly at Draco.  
  
Pansy gripped Draco and held him back as he tried to make a move to hit Ron. Giving Draco a look, Pansy let go of Draco and walked up to Ron and Harry. Sticking out her left forearm in front of the two Gryffindors, she said, "Proof number 1. you-know-who is dead." The Dark Mark had almost faded away and only the blurred outline remained.  
  
"Proof number 2" Pansy shoved her letter into the two boys faces and watched them as their eyes scrolled down the paper.  
  
Ron and Harry whose eyes were threatening to pop out of their sockets gasped as a picture appeared, showing none other than Hermione sitting down on a black, evil-looking throne, looking smug.  
  
Ron shook his head in disbelief, backing away from the letter. "No way!" Ron mumbled in between gasps, "You're just framing her!! You!" Pointing a finger accusingly at Pansy, he spat angrily, "That's it right? You're just framing her!"  
  
Harry joined Ron and stared at Pansy looking insane and mad. "Ron is right" Harry said quietly but firmly with a hint of anger. "You are just framing her. Nothing more. Go back and stop feeding us lies. We will just figure this out and find Hermione ourselves."  
  
Draco stepped up and stood beside Pansy. Pansy just looked defiantly at Harry and Ron. "Fine!" she snapped, "If you don't believe the truth! You will be at loss! It's not our problem. Draco and I will just figure out a plan! Get out of here, then! You don't belong here anyway!"  
  
Ron, Harry, Pansy and Draco exchanged glares, and the two Gryffindors made a move to get to the door. They were almost half way out when Pansy called out, "you friend Granger is alive, but you won't be able to save her yourselves!"  
  
That stopped them. Ron and Harry turned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Pansy drawled, "I thought somebody didn't want to know how to save their friend?"  
  
Ron hissed, and with a quick move, he had Pansy pinned tightly against the wall.  
  
Draco immediately jumped forward to whack Ron on the head and help Pansy. But, Harry, at that moment, decided to get involved, and without warning, boxed Draco hard on the face.  
  
Draco stumbled back from the impact. Wiping his bloody nose with his hand, he punched Harry in his stomach with all the strength that he could muster.  
  
While the two seekers were having a fight, Ron muttered, "What makes you think we are helpless huh?"  
  
Pansy who looked ever so calm answered lazily, "Thought you didn't want to know. Anyway, its not like I would tell you."  
  
Ron stared at her, enraged. Pushing her harder against the wall, he whispered fiercely, "Tell me! Tell me how to save her!"  
  
Pansy only laughed, "You fool! There is no way to save her! She is the one who wants to kill all of you; she isn't the Granger you know! And if you want to even meet her..." Pansy snorted. "You won't even be alive before you take a step two miles away from her location!"  
  
"Why?" Ron demanded, not caring about the fact that his best friend was in a serious bloody mess. "Why? How can we get to her? Tell me! Just for once, just bloody tell me!"  
  
Pansy raised her perfect eyebrows. " As for your first question. She has powerful magic and some sort of barrier to protect herself. And as for you second, that's easy. Join us."  
  
  
  
Ron laughed. Join them? Ridiculous. He could and would never trust them. Letting go of Pansy, he turned around and grabbed Harry who was doubled over in pain. Taking out his wand and muttering some words, Ron healed Harry who had some really nasty bruises on his stomach. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw Pansy doing the exact same thing.  
  
Helping Harry up, Harry spat, "Fuck you. You are no help at all. I shouldn't have expected you to be of any help anyway! Lets go, Ron!" he added.  
  
Ron nodded angrily, "Yeah, see you Malfoy, Parkinson. Hope that you have a great time planning your wonderful future as a Dark Lord follower." He snapped sarcastically.  
  
Walking out the door and leaving the two furious Slytherins, Harry took out the Map of Hogwarts. "We will look for Hermione ourselves." He told Ron, "I have a feeling she is near."  
  
Taking out his wand, Harry muttered, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."  
  
As the Map of Hogwarts began to appear, a purple dot appeared in the part where the Forbidden Forrest was suppose to be. It was moving quickly towards Hogwarts.  
  
The purple dot read Hermione Granger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was mad, he was mad, insane, angry, tired, irritated and totally stressed out. "Bloody Lucius!" he muttered, slamming his fist into a wall.  
  
Pansy wasn't exactly having a great time either. Frowning as she absent- mindedly twirled a lock of black hair (its black right?), she muttered, "Why the heck do we have to be dragged into this insanity?"  
  
Draco sighed as he sat down on a chair next to her. "At least I'm glad that I have somebody who is actually on my side and knows how I feel."  
  
Pansy spoke softly, "Why us?"  
  
Draco said nothing, but after a few moments, he spoke harshly, "Potter and Weasley both made things more complicated. They won't believe us about their Mudblood friend. Now, they know we are going to make a plan and they will be watching us. We need to be careful."  
  
Before either of them could say anything else, a loud, "PAH-BOOM!!!" was heard followed by a force so great, it caused the castle to tremble.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office, his face in his hands. He was helpless, he couldn't do anything! He couldn't confront Hermione; the negative energy in her was taking over. It ate up all the positive things in her. If he were to talk to her, she would take it severely and another bad memory would be added.  
  
He couldn't stop the energy from entering her. That was impossible.  
  
It had brainwashed her and terminated all the good and happy memories. All she could remember were all the bad and evil things.  
  
Giving her more bad thoughts wasn't going to help.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, she was now empty. Empty of all the goodness that was once in her. Free from all the good and happy memories that she had experienced and enjoyed so much.  
  
All that was left was the bad and evil memories and thoughts.  
  
Nothing else, but total emptiness.  
  
A Dark Void.  
  
Dumbledore knew this, but his knowledge of that matter was useless. He didn't know the alternative route. He knew that she would come back to Hogwarts very soon.  
  
He also knew her motive.  
  
But he didn't know when. Dumbledore knew that he had to get the students out of Hogwarts as soon as possible.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked over to his fireplace. He took some powder and was about to throw it into the fire to summon the teachers when a loud unpleasant sound was heard and an unknown force shook his entire office.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Er. is this chapter okay? Hope you all enjoy it!! Please review!! Flames are accepted!! Each review is thoroughly appreciated!!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!  
  
Stalker : WOAH!! You must be acing your lit!! You analyzing of the story is really good!! I hope this chapter is better then the others and I hope that it answers some of you questions too!! The negative energy in her is making her powerful, even more powerful than lord voldemort himself!! It also makes her speak snake language! If you got any more questions, just email me or write it in a review!! P.s: if I still make a lot of mistakes, just tell me. I am still failing my lit! I will do my best!  
  
Nobody: Love her evilness too!!  
  
Spyke: Thanks for the advice!!  
  
Maddie: *blushes* Thanks!  
  
Kristina Chang: I bet you can write better than me!! I am totally hopeless in English! Really!! No kidding!! I usually get around 60.. Its pathetic, trust me! Thanks for that review!! *hugs*  
  
depth: Another acer in lit!! Hope this chapter answers some questions too!! Thanks!!  
  
Tenebrae: Takes a bite out of a cookie, you made this? Its nice!! *hugs* Thanks for the support!!  
  
Felicity: Thanks!! Hope you enjoyed the story!!  
  
D@rK SiD!0u% : I reviewed ado's one! Thanks for telling me!! Everybody! Go and read poetwriter's fanfic!!  
  
Lana: Thank you!! Hope you R&R this fic!  
  
blue-strawberry52: That's really flattering!! Thank u!! Will try me best!  
  
Jez two: *grins* but unfortunately they cant b killed... its sad.. but it has to b that way.. Sorry!! But will try to torture them!! Haahahaha!! We will see!!  
  
SOMEONE NEOMAIL ME IM GOING UP THE WALL: Woah!! Okay!! I will write!! I will write!! Haaahahaha!!!  
  
JediHermione: Thank u!!! I love story that kicks ass too!!  
  
Kc: Thanks!! I love the colours too!! You want to draw her? Be my guest!! But must let me see!! Haahhahahaha!! Good luck and have fun drawing!!  
  
Draco's one and only: *smirks* I hope she Does take over the world!!  
  
Sheepie Gal: Tiff!! Why am I not surprise!! Thanks anyway!!  
  
Fairybabe: *blushes* You think so? Hahahahahaha!! Thanks!! That would definitely b a dream come true!!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
Hugs & kisses!!! Hyper_shark! 


	8. Unknown Past

A/n: Im so sorry I took so long!! I really didn't have much time!! SORRY!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Hermione stood near the Forbidden Forest, her eyes swiftly scanning the surroundings. All the memories of anger and hate came back to her once again as her eyes landed on the magnificent castle.  
  
She narrowed her eyes as she glared intensely at the school. Lifting her hand, Hermione pointed her index finger at the school. On her hand was her Machiavellian, as she called it.  
  
Time was a wasting. Waiting no more she whispered the incantation, malice dripping from every word, "Melastoma melabatricum...."  
  
A rumbling from the distance could be heard. Any ordinary person would have thought it was just a storm brewing up. But Hermione knew better, yes she certainly did. What was coming would be one of the greatest things she and no one else will do in history.  
  
The rumbling grew louder. Now, if one looked to see where the rumbling was coming from, one would see it. A cloud growing bigger by each second, flashing red, orange and yellow. It was like fire, being brought on the shoulders of the clouds. Closer and closer it came until it was right above Hogwarts.  
  
She smirked malevolently to herself.  
  
"Detonate," she commanded.  
  
Lightening bolts from the cloud struck Hogwarts with tremendous impact. The ground shook as an earthquake commenced. Circling the castle, from all around were twisters and a hurricane began to blow.  
  
"Holocaust," she commanded again. Instantaneously flames appeared all around, tongues of flame licking the sky. Her black cloak billowed behind her as she watched the destruction smiling smugly to herself. Pretty soon the school was swallowed in her flames.  
  
Serves them right.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Whoa!!" yelled Draco as he grabbed the table to steady himself. Pansy fell to the floor as it almost literally tipped.  
  
"Oof!!" She moaned as she rubbed her sore knees.  
  
"Let's get out of here!!!" shouted Draco as the walls began to shake vigorously. Grabbing her hand, he half dragged her out of the room only two see two Gryffindor boy sprawled on the floor. His eyes darted to the object next to them. It was a map.  
  
His eyes widened and before anyone could react, he had leaped forward and snatched up the map.  
  
"A map of Hogwarts!" he gasped as his grey eyes ran along the map. "So this is how you managed to get into Hogsmede!!" snickering, he said, "Oh, you are so dead Potter!!!"  
  
Harry and Ron growled and leaped forward but Pansy blocked them. "There isn't time for this!!!" she snapped. "Where is she Draco?"  
  
Draco searched the map frantically, "Near the Forbidden Forest!"  
  
Pansy and Draco moved forward when Pansy, seeing the two Gryffindors standing there helplessly, confronted them.  
  
"Well!!!??? Are you coming or not?!"  
  
They nodded grouchily, still confused on what was happening. "You two owe us an explanation," remarked Ron who was extremely irritated.  
  
" Hah!! Don't keep your hopes up! Come on! Hurry!" Pansy cried out as the whole building began to totter again. As the four students sprinted across the secret corridor, Pansy muttered to Ron.  
  
"For once believe me. It's Granger who's behind all of this!"  
  
Ron snorted in reply. They emerged out of the secret corridor to see students running around, all panicky and confused. It was chaos. Teachers and prefects were running about too, trying to maintain order but no one was listening. Squeezing past the mob of students, Draco and pansy burst into the nearest classroom and dragged the two Gryffindors in.  
  
Draco pointed his wand at the window and muttered some words under his breath. CRASH!! The window shattered into splinters of glass as it showered down upon them. "Come on!!" Draco yelled, waving his hand, "Potter! Weasley! You both go first!!"  
  
Harry and Ron ran to the window and looked down. The ground seemed miles away. They stared at each other and gulped. "Hurry up!" Draco yelled impatiently. "There are some people who wish to stay alive you know!?"  
  
Ron gulped nervously, and taking a deep breath, he stepped onto the window's ledge and was just about to jump when Draco pulled him back roughly.  
  
"What the freak do you think you are doing?!" Draco shouted, "Do you have a death wish or what?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Pansy and Draco sighed; the two boys could really be dense sometimes. "Summon your broom," Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
It was only then did Harry and Ron noticed the two black gleaming broomsticks with fire on it in Pansy's and Draco's hand. (Firebolt 3000, lastest brand!)  
  
Duh-uh!!  
  
Flushing slightly at their stupidity, Harry and Ron took out their wands, "Accio!!"  
  
Immediately two broomsticks flew in through the open window. A Firebolt 3000 and a Firebolt. The two boys climbed on and were about to take off when the door to the classroom burst open.  
  
A girl with flaming red hair entered the room, her face was flushed and there were beads of sweat all over her forehead. She doubled over panting like a mad dog.  
  
"Ginny!!" Harry and Ron cried in unison.  
  
Ginny looked up, "I.... was..lo..looking..for..for...both...of..yo.you!!" she gasped.  
  
"Get on Ginny!" Harry yelled as he motioned her to sit on his broom. Ginny nodded and brushed pass Pansy and Draco, not even stealing a gaze at them. Once on the broom, Harry took off and out of the open window with Ron trailing a little behind him.  
  
Mounting on his broomstick, Draco zoomed out of the open window with Pansy. Flying straight to the Forbidden Forest, Draco could see at the corner of his eye that Harry and Ron were following closely and suspiciously.  
Pansy looked back as screams filled the air. She had to bit her lips to prevent herself from crying. She loved Hogwarts, it was like her second home and all her friends were there. She had matured greatly and wasn't childish and bitchy like before. Sure she still liked Draco, but it was platonic.  
  
Pansy turned back her attention to the Forest that speedily drew near. She rubbed her eyes hard and was shocked to find tears on her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and changed her expression to one of a harden heart.  
Ron stared at Pansy. He was just flying a little behind her. When she looked back at the school, he could see her eyes were full of grief and sadness. He saw her tears, gently glistening down her pale cheeks.  
  
As she turned back, Ron sped up a little and watched Pansy closely. She rubbed her eyes and quickly wiped away her tears. Suddenly, the look of pain and grief changed into a determined and unemotional face.  
  
If any one looked at her now, they would have thought she was a cold, heartless and selfish girl. Ron frowned and looked away. He tried to concentrate on what he was doing but concern and confusion was written all over his face.  
"What's happening Harry?" Ginny whispered as she clung onto Harry.  
  
"I don't know Gin," Harry answered truthfully. "Malfoy and Parkinson think that Hermione is doing this and she is the new Dark Lord."  
  
Ginny snorted, "And you believe them?!"  
  
Harry sighed, "I don't. But Hermione is missing, and the map indicated that she is near the Forest." He sighed again, "And Malfoy and Parkinson look like they know something. We just got to hope for the best."  
  
Ginny stared; she didn't know what to say. She was almost sure that the two Slytherins were lying but she had always learned to trust Harry's gut instincts. Grimacing, Ginny just wrapped her arms around Harry's firm stomach and watched the Forest carefully as Harry summarized what had happened before.  
Draco was mad. He was so bloody damn mad, but yet, he didn't know what he was mad about. He was mad at everything. Muttering curses under his breath, he stole a glance at the map he had been holding.  
  
They were close to her now; Draco could see fallen trees here and there. They were very close..... "NOW!" Draco shouted as he pointed his broomstick perpendicular towards the ground.  
  
Air whipped his face and the wind stung his eyes. Draco hurled toward the ground with shocking speed as the rest of the world turned into a faint blur. But just as he was millisecond away from hitting the ground in full force, Draco jerked his broom up sharply and came face to face with Hermione. Whipping out his wand, he pointed it at her. Draco tensed up as she looked at him and smiled coldly.  
  
The rest of them had arrived and Pansy pulled out her wand and joined Draco. Harry, Ron and Ginny just stood there, uncertainty flashing through their eyes.  
  
"Well well, let's see who just decided to show up?" Hermione said mockingly.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked tentatively, taking a small step forward.  
  
Hissing, she pointed her finger at Harry, "Take one more step forward, Potter, and I will make sure you are charred to the bone!"  
  
Harry jerked back as Ron and Ginny stared at Hermione, stunned.  
  
Hermione swept her eyes over the students and finally came to a rest on Ginny. "Looks like the red hair bitch is here too..." She said softly while her eyes glinted maliciously.  
  
Ron growled and took a step forward but Ginny held him back, fire blazing in her eyes. "I don't know what happened to you Hermione." Ginny said angrily, "We are suppose to be your friends! Why have you become like this?!"  
  
Hermione laughed cruelly, "Why? Why don't you just go to you puny weak Professor Dumbledore and find out why? After all, isn't he suppose to be the all powerful?" She snorted, "Pathetic."  
  
Turning her attention away from the Gryffindors, she met the two Slytherins eyes. "Malfoy and Parkinson... Yes..... Why don't you put your wands down? Your parents are extremely devoted servants I must say. Join me, they will be very proud of you."  
  
Draco spat angrily, "Forget about it! Enough with the stupid talk! I'm not going to salute and say, "Yes my Lord!"  
  
Hermione face twisted into an ugly look, "No? Well, how about little Miss Parkinson?"  
  
"No" Pansy whispered firmly, "I would never let a Mark be burned into my body again!"  
  
"Oh really?" Hermione grinned and laughed, "Then I guess I would just have to kill your parents."  
  
Their faces changed to pure horror and Hermione smirked. "I will give you three days to decide, but rest assure, I will come back!"  
  
Laughing evilly, strings of fire came out of the serpent's mouth and wrapped around Hermione. But when it dissolved, there was nothing left but empty space.  
  
************************  
  
"FREAK!" Draco yelled while slamming his fist against the wall of the cave. "It's all your bloody freaking fault Potter!!" He whipped around and glared at Harry.  
  
Pansy glanced over at Harry whose arms were around Ginny. Standing up, Pansy walked over to Draco slowly. "Should we tell them?"  
  
Draco peered over his shoulder, "Right" he laughed harshly. "And they will believed us so readily."  
  
"Tell us what?!" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Its none of you bloody business Weasley!" Draco yelled spitefully back.  
  
Pansy laid a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. "But the truth has to come out soon...." She murmured. "The sooner the better."  
  
Draco certainly didn't look thrilled at those words. "Fine!" he snapped. "Tell him all you want. But I certainly want to punch him later on."  
  
Pansy smirked, "Be my guest."  
  
Turning around she strolled over to where Harry was sitting, "I'm just going to tell you the truth about your past and nothing else." With that, she punched him hard on the face, fury burning in her eyes.  
  
"What the freak was that for?" Harry roared as his hand rested on his sore cheeks, touching it gingerly, he glared at Pansy, "What the HELL was it for?!"  
  
Pansy looked uncharacteristically serious, solemn and angry. She closed her eyes briefly before opening it again.  
  
"Okay..... This is it Harry." Pansy gave a forced smile. "You finally get to learn about you all real, wonderful and lovely past."  
  
"Last time before you were born Potter, your mommy and daddy were great friends with Lucius, Narissa and my parents." Ignoring the look of disgust and shock on the young boy's face, she continued.  
  
"There was a prophecy that was to be fulfilled then. The prophecy said that the most evil and powerful sorcerer in all times would have the power so great, it would need to be contained to two other people. But not just any two will do. They had to be pureblood, two persons of great power and strength. But that wasn't all; it also mentioned that the blood of the children of the two persons had to be given to the sorcerer to drink. It would make him stronger and more powerful. The prophecy was discovered, but nobody thought much about it and believed it until it was too late.  
  
Voldemort rose. He was the world's most powerful wizard anyone had seen. And at the same time, Lucuis and my dad had just found out about the prophecy. At that time, James and Lily was one of the most well known wizards, they were strong, rich, powerful. They were the most likely targets of Voldemort. Why do you think they went to hiding? Especially since they were having a little baby.  
  
Once Lucius and my dad heard about it, They knew that Voldemort would stop at nothing to find them. What else were they suppose to do? Sacrifice themselves. It was the only way. They knew that Voldemort would kill James and Lily and kill the boy too before drinking his blood.  
  
They also knew that the Potters would kill themselves before they serve the dark lord. But, Lucius knew that there was a little chance. A small chance. If he sacrificed himself, the Potters will have a chance to live. So he and my dad did."  
  
Pansy felt her world getting blurred as she paced. Holding back her tears, she continued to the silent room, "Voldemort was quite please with the offering. He poured some of his soul to Lucius and my dad. Not too much, just enough so he can control them. But once that happened, that disgusting thing consumed them and they lost track of who they were. They turned cold, bitter.  
  
But something went wrong. Since what they did was out of love, the power wasn't transferred properly. Some of it leaked out and gawd knows where it went to. But it never disappeared.  
  
James and Lily didn't even know what happened to two of their best friends. But then, at that same night, Voldemort attacked them. When he laid his wand on the small boy, the spell backfired. Lucius, before he had sacrificed himself, put a spell on Harry to protect him. It worked, but who knows, the boy who lived was never grateful to the people who saved him."  
  
Pansy's voice turned bitter and spiteful when she ended. Tears leaked out of her eyes but she wasn't bothered any more. She just turned away and sat down at a little corner of the cave and curled in to a tight ball.  
  
Harry looked stunned and disbelieving. It couldn't be true, they were lying. He kept repeating it to himself over and over again. But there was something in that girl's voice that made him believe it was all too true.  
  
Standing up mutely, Harry walked out to the dark silent night and sat outside, thinking hard with his head in his hands. He covered his tears that rolled down his cheeks.  
  
Ginny followed Harry out and sat next to him. Patting his back, she had no idea what she was to do. She stared at the boy whom she had always thought was strong, a boy who was like a hero and never cried.  
  
She was seeing a new side of him, something more natural and sweet. Something like an average boy. Ginny didn't know what to do, so she just opened her arms and hugged him tightly.  
Draco had left the cave silently. His movement's quick and smooth that no one noticed he was gone. He climbed on top of a tree about a twenty meters away, fingering the fading Dark Mark and planning and staring into the black, starless night.  
Ron didn't know what to do. He gazed over the small sobbing girl; he had never expected her to be like this. He always had thought that she was a strong, cold, cruel and heartless. He never thought he would ever see her like this.  
  
Walking cautiously over, he kneeled down in front of her. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Pansy didn't answered but her deep brown eyes told him everything.  
  
Ron looked at the delicate hands of the girl and held them. Then slowly, he just hugged her. "I'm so sorry" he whispered.  
  
Ron patted her back comfortingly and Pansy sobbed unrestrainedly onto his shoulder.  
  
Far away, Hermione sat on the throne staring at the mirage before her, her lips curled into a smile, malicious and knowing. A great witch, the greatest of all time. She knew, she knew everything. She would strike and they would regret. Unless....Unless...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!! So sorry I took ages!! Ahhh!! Had so much things in my hands. SORRY!!!  
  
icyflames - Thanks 4 reviewing!! Man. I really like your nick!!  
  
Stalker - Thanks man!! You must really been acing lit!!! I hope this story lives up to your standard!!  
  
Rowena Snape - Oops!! Hahahaahha!! Nvm.. I made her have brown hair instead! Hahahaha!!  
  
Tenebrae - Hey nick!! Hahahah!! Here, they are even worse than last time!! Luv ya! Cya in skool!  
  
depth - Thanks!! Er. Sorry!! I haven't exactly updated it soon!!  
  
Megan Malfoy - *bows* *mysterious voice* I would do my best to make it as evil as possible.... Death To GRYFFINDORS!!  
  
BiG*MeaN*SilveR*DragoN - *blushes* Thanks!! Hahaha!! Glad u enjoyed it!  
  
asian gurlie - *winks* read on to find out! Hahaaha!! Thanks!!  
  
arlen - Thank u thank u!!!  
  
StarpearL - *blushes* Thanks!! Glad you think that way!!  
  
Maddie - hahahahaha!! I will try my best!! :D  
  
DragonsGal - hahahaha!! I assure u. there will be draco Hermione romance in the next chapter!!  
  
Draco's one and only - *groans* I wish she got rid of Harry and Ron!! But I cant do that!! Haiz. Sorry!! Thanks 4 reviewing!! *grinz*  
  
D@rK SiD!0u$ - *winces* Hope u aren't dead!! Sorry!! Thanks!!  
  
Silverflames - *grinz* Thanks!! I will!!  
  
The Adorable kitten Fluffy - Will try my best kitty!! Hahahaha!! Thanks 4 reviewing!!  
  
Chrissy - EERR!! Sorry 4 not updating 4 ages!! Thanks 4 reviewing!!  
  
Naomi-aka-VoyagerFanatic - Thx Naomi!! Cya in skool!!!  
  
CherryBlossom - Hikari No Miko - Thanks!! Hahahaha!! Hope u enjoyed this chapter!!  
  
Magor Malfoy - *winces* oops!! Sorry u had to wait 4 ages!!! I will try my best!!  
  
Major Malfoy - *bows* Thank u!!!  
  
Crystalnia - hahahaha!! Hope u still enjoy the story!!  
  
Okay!! I hope I haven't left out anyone. but if I did. SORRY!! Hahaahaha!! Haiz.. My mum is like. GET OF THE COMP NOW!! *groans* Anyway please review!!! 


	9. glass earth

Pansy woke up in the corner of the cave and found Ron's strong and protective arms around her. She smiled faintly as her eyes traced the redhead's innocent, sleeping face. She wondered why she had never noticed how cute he looked before.  
  
Slowly removing his arms, Pansy stood up and did a quick survey of the cave; Potter and the youngest Weasely were curled up at one side of the cave, but Draco was nowhere in sight.  
  
He must be sleeping in one of the trees, she thought, with a smirk. Draco had always loved to climb trees. When they were younger; the whole Malfoy house was always frantic because Draco often didn't come back for the night. In the end, it was always she who found him sleeping peacefully on the branches of his favourite tree.  
  
Pansy walked out quietly into the bright sunshine. She scanned the surroundings as she took out her wand... Just in case.  
  
She then looked around at the top of the trees, looking for any signs of Draco's black cloak. Suddenly, a movement caught her eye. It was Ivy, one of Draco's eagle owls. She swept down and dropped a note onto Pansy's hand. She opened the note curiously to see the blonde's neat handwriting.  
  
Pansy,  
  
Gone to Knockturn Alley. Needed to find out something. Will get back to you soon. Stay in the cave... Make sure no one (especially Potter) leaves, who knows what dumb thing they might do.  
  
Draco  
  
Pansy snickered silently, this was so Draco-ish. Always pretending that he didn't care about a single thing in the world. Pansy sighed. Great.this meant that she would have to baby sit all of them. She wondered what Draco was doing, but after knowing him for so many years, she had come to understand that the Slytherin had many secrets and she had learnt to accept that.  
  
She stroked Ivy who had come to a rest on her shoulders. Then, she turned around and walked back to the motionless cave.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Draco gulped down his drink as his cold grey eyes stared at the black figures walking briskly along the grey streets of Knockturn Alley. He didn't know why, but he was absolutely sure he would find Granger here.  
  
He gulped down the remainder of his drink and stepped out onto the cold street. He put on his hood that covered his platinum blond hair and walked around, glancing from side-to-side, wary of the witches and wizards that stared emotionlessly back at him. Suddenly, he saw them.Aurors. They were going into every single shop and checking every single person and room. He knew who they were looking for, they were looking for the very same person he was seeking. Draco hurried along and turned into a dark, filthy and unnoticeable alley. This was where the homeless or outcast lived. A horrendous stench hung in the air, and then suddenly, he felt a sudden magnetic force coming from his right.  
  
He stared at the door and pointed his wand at it. It swung opened soundlessly, and he entered, wand out and ready to fight.  
  
"Finally."  
  
Draco spun around to find the source of the voice. A light flickered on. Hermione sat there before him, sipping a cup of wine delicately and watching him intensely with her black eyes.  
  
Looking around, Draco realized that it was probably a storeroom, as it was filled with bottles and bottles of wine. He also noticed another door that was probably leading to a bar.  
  
"So, you have made a decision?"  
  
Draco turned back and stared with hatred at Hermione. "Of course not." He snapped, "I'm just here for some answers."  
  
Suddenly loud shouting was heard outside the little room. "It's the Aurors!" Draco gasped. "They are looking for you, Granger!"  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed, "You told them where to find me!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Why would I tell them about you? I will just be wasting my precious energy." He turned to Hermione, "You had better get out of here, quick!"  
  
Hermione looked startled. "Since when did you care about me?" she muttered. "Why run away? I can easily defeat them." With that, she strode towards the door with her wand in her hand, and was just about to reach the door to open it, when Draco grabbed her and threw her back against the wall.  
  
He trapped her against the wall and covered her mouth with his. Not a second to soon, two Aurors came bursting in with their wands out and the sight of a blond guy snogging a girl senseless greeted them.  
  
"I.. Er. We.. er. sorry about that." One of them mumbled, their cheeks turning red. "We er... were looking for someone... sorry."  
  
Draco waved his hand dismissively as he continued to bite and lick Hermione's lips, his grey eyes warning her dangerously not to make a sound. Then, they both heard the sound of the door closing behind them and Draco immediately broke away from her (quite reluctantly).  
  
"Well, at least we are safe.. for the moment." Draco said as he crossed over to the door and peeked out. "Now, lets get down to business."  
  
Hermione stared at him as he drew up a chair to sit. That kiss.. it was definitely unexpected. It reminded her of something...what it was, she didn't know. Hermione struggled with the feelings inside her. These feelings were.strange. She had never had this feelings before.had she?  
  
"Where are my parents?"  
  
Hermione snapped back into reality and gazed at Draco. "They are safe.For now."  
  
"Why do you want Pansy and I to be on your side?"  
  
Hermione paused and then answered smoothly, "You are both powerful. And would be great spies for me."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "And why are you telling me all this? What makes you think we will join your side?"  
  
Hermione smirked. "What's the point of keeping you in the dark? You will have to know sooner or later. And, I am sure you would join my side as I have both of your parents hostage." She crossed over and stood directly in front of Draco. "You can either join me and become a Shadow Stalker.Or you can watch your parents die in your arms."  
  
Draco glared back at Hermione, eyes full of fury. "Don't you dare threaten me with my parents!" Draco whispered forcefully.  
  
Hermione blinked. Suddenly, she felt a rush of emotions inside her. What on earth were these feelings? She blinked and frowned in confusion and stumbled back against chair. She sat down and covered her pale and mystified face in her slender hands. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to understand these strong feelings inside of her. Her brain felt like it was going to burst. Strange emotions that were unfamiliar to her suddenly felt so familiar.  
  
But what were all these unfamiliar feelings?  
  
It was so familiar, yet it was alien.  
  
Hermione began to shake uncontrollably. Draco stared at the fragile looking girl. Suddenly, she didn't look like the powerful and evil Dark Lord she claimed to be. Tentatively, he got up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Draco had never been great at comforting people, so he really had no idea what else to do.  
  
Draco stared at the girl he hated. He knelt down beside her, "Hey, you okay?" he asked softly, his grey eyes trying to mask the concern he felt for her. He could barely hear Hermione mumble a weak "No".  
  
Suddenly, she looked up and grabbed Draco by the shoulders. "What do you call these feelings? What are all these emotions? What are they?" She gasped, "Tell me!" she whispered agitatedly. Her dark eyes locked with Draco's misty grey eyes intensely.  
  
Draco stared at her. "What do you mean?" he asked apprehensively as he slowly removed Hermione's shaking cold hands from his shoulder and held them tightly, his fingers intertwined with hers.  
  
Hermione gasped. "I don't know!What are these feelings?" she roared as tears leaked from her eyes. "Why are tears coming out? What are these weird and strange feelings?" She whimpered and softly said, "Suddenly, there is so much emotion.A rush of unfamiliar emotions.... I do not understand them."  
  
Draco stared at Hermione bewildered; he had no idea what on earth was going on. He struggled to understand what she was going through. He then realized that she had no feelings when she turned into the Dark Lord. Suddenly, pieces from this jigsaw puzzle started to fall into place. Draco eyes widened in comprehension, and he watched Hermione's shaking shoulders. Draco hugged her hesitantly as he felt her shaking subside. Then, he heard her whisper, "Yes, tell me. What is this feeling?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The air in the cave was tense. Pansy had removed her cloak to lessen the heat and was now sitting at a side of the cave and staring at the ceiling. Harry and Ginny were sitting opposite her, with Harry's arm over Ginny. The young girl was resting her head on Harry's shoulder and both of them were silent. Ron was walking up and down the cave, restless. Unable to decide whether he should sit next to Pansy or his best friend and sister. Finally, he sat down next to the Slytherin and stretched his legs out and lay back, resting his back on the cave.  
  
Harry smiled faintly and nudged Ginny. Ginny looked up at him with her gorgeous brown eyes and watched as Harry jerked his head slightly at his best friend and the brunette girl. Both of them gave each other a knowing smile, indicating that they had noticed the Ron-and-Pansy mini drama.  
  
Then, Ron's stomach gave a loud rumble that broke the tension and silence. Harry and Ginny began to snigger uncontrollably as Ron blushed a bright shade of pink and a smile broke out on Pansy's clear face as she tried her best to restrain her laughter.  
  
Ron mumbled meekly, "Sorry! I'm hungry!"  
  
Pansy shook her head, amused. Ron was really adorable, especially when he turn red in embarrassment. She shot a look at Harry and Ginny who were doubling up in hysterical sniggering fits and smirked. Ron was still blushing terribly as his face turned to the same shade as his hair.  
  
Suddenly, they heard the sounds of screeching owls. Ivy and two other owls swooped down into the cave carrying a big brown package. They dropped the package and Ivy flew forward and landed on Pansy's shoulder. Ivy made a clicking noise as the two other owls flew away.  
  
"It must be from Draco," Pansy said as she proceeded to unwrap the package. There was a note stuck on the side of the package and the four of them gathered around and read it curiously.  
  
Pansy,  
Managed to get some food for you all. Will be back soon. And make sure that those pigs (the Gryffindorks) don't finish the food (and sweets). I want some too.  
  
Draco.  
  
Pansy snickered watching them turn red. Draco always managed to come back with a snide remark, no matter what. That's what she loved about him.  
  
While the others were gasping in fury and spluttering, "That sly, sarcastic bastard!" and other words, Pansy removed the wrapper to reveal a big box as well as a big packet of assorted sweets.  
  
Pansy opened the box and her eyes widened; there was tasty fried brown chicken, slices of pizza, buns and five bottles of butterbeer. She was sure she was beginning to drool. looking behind she saw the other three staring at the delicious looking food with Ron licking his lips.  
  
"PIG OUT!"  
  
****************************************************  
  
Draco apparated Hermione to the cave. Hermione had fainted when a spasm of emotions passed through her. As Draco walked into the cave with Hermione in his arms, he saw the four Hogwarts students pigging out like they had never eaten before. They were laughing and talking and Draco heard a scratch of the conversation, ".. you should have seen Malfoy's face! He sure made a cute ferret!" The four of them then burst into fits of laughter with tears streaming down Pansy's cheeks.  
  
"Oh really Potter? I didn't know you were so attracted to me," Draco cut in sarcastically.  
  
The laughing stopped abruptly.  
  
"Oh. oh er... hi Malfoy." Harry stammered, looking embarrassed. "I didn't.HERMIONE!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny let out a gasp and they rushed forward as Draco lowered Hermione onto the ground.  
  
"What happened to her?" Ron asked faintly as he stared at Hermione's deathly pale face.  
  
"She just fainted. She will be alright after she has eaten some food." Pansy said, walking up from behind them. "Does she need anything?" she asked looking at Draco.  
  
Draco frowned, "I think it will be good if we give her some herbs, do you think you can make the medicine you made last year? You know the one you gave Aunt Melthana when she was very sick?"  
  
Pansy nodded, "I think I can make it now. I saw some of the herbs around here." With that, she exited the cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Around an hour later, Pansy returned with her hands full of different types of leaves, herbs and plants. Draco had found a clean stone and cleaned the box used to pack the food. He passed it to her and she sat down and began pounding and grounding the herbs into a fine paste.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny had been busy building a "bed" using big leaves they found. Then, they put the unconscious Hermione onto it.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione began to kick and scream. She started sweating profusely like she was having a nightmare. "No.no.you cant! What.? Noooo..!"  
  
Draco and Pansy rushed over to the three Gryffindors as they tried to shake her awake. "Stop it!" Draco hissed, "She cant be woken up like that!" Pansy quickly took out her handkerchief and began to wipe Hermione's wet forehead.  
  
"What should we do?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide and her jaw quivering.  
  
"No!" Draco shouted suddenly, his eyes shutting tightly and his hands clenching forcefully at the side of his head.  
  
"Draco, what is it?" Pansy whispered urgently.  
  
"I'm in her mind ..." he muttered.  
  
Then, he fainted. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione stared at her surroundings. There was devastation everywhere! The magnificent Hogwarts castle crumbled to the ground after she had used her magic. "No!" Hermione screamed as her hands grabbed her hair. "Nooo!" She couldn't control herself, no matter how much her mind resisted, her body would do the opposite.  
  
You Know What Needs To Be Done  
  
"Why? Whhyy?" she screamed into the surroundings.  
  
You know the reason..  
  
"No, I Don't!" Hermione yelled again, this time, to the darkness that loomed over her.  
  
For everything.  
  
"It Doesn't Make Sense!" She roared, as fire flared up from underneath her in the darkness.  
  
For the evil in the world..  
  
"What About My Friends?" she shouted as the surroundings changed and space and stars surrounded her.  
  
For your friends ...  
  
"I Cant Kill Them!!" She screamed as black, devil-like wings sprouted out from her back. Images of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Pansy and others swam before her eyes.  
  
You know you have to. ..  
  
"But why me..? Why?" Hermione whispered, as purple, orange and black snake- like swirls appeared.  
  
Because you are the one that holds the power ..  
  
"I. cant... I just .cant." she whispered as the purple, orange and black swirls surrounded the earth.  
  
"No!" she cried, as the earth surrounded by the swirls cracked like glass.  
  
The world needs to be destroyed.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Hey! Im soooooo sooooo Sorry for not having updated for such a long time!! I seem to be losing interest in it. *sigh* Anywayz, thank you so much for your reviews!! I really appreciate them!! CherryBlossom - Hikari No Miko, Magor Malfoy, Crystalnia, Tenebrae (thanks 4 helping me edit!), Maddie, Fae- Aurora, blueberryfig, Stalker, bellezza, elentari, RavenSapphire, LadyLegolas, syl, Dark Serpent and Ligt Lion ever!!!!!!!!, Alex, Dreaming One, Bunny, Megan Malfoy, Cutiepie99, neon silver!! I hope I didn't leave anyone out! Im absolutely sorry about the time I took to write this!! It has been a crazy time here. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and review it! Thanks!! 


End file.
